Adjuvanto
Adjuvanto (Louis de Beaufront) 1890 Patro nua, kvu estas in el cjelo, estez honorata tua nomo; venez regno tua, estez volo tua kome in el cjelo, tale anke sur el tero; pano nua c^askaj^orna donez al nu hodje; ed pardonez al nu debi nua, kome nu pardonas al nua debanti; ed ne konduktez nu en tento, ma liberifez nu di el malbono. ---- Adjuvanto (1907) "Metante avan l' okuli ed en le mani di l' personi, kvin vu volas adtirir, hoca nekontestebla dokumenti(n) pri el internacjoneco d'el Adjuvanto, vu prekse sempre venkos ilua heziti(n)." -from a letter by Louis de Beaufront to Corret, 1907-1-4 ---- * To: conlang(a)buphy.bu.edu * Subject: A mess of paternosters * From: cbmvax!uunet!mullian.ee.Mu.OZ.AU!nsnFri, 4 O mullian.ee.Mu.OZ.AU) * Date: Thu, 03 Oct 91 16:21:40 +1000 * Cc: nsn(a)ee.mu.oz.au * Organisation: Department of Electrical Engineering, University of Melbourne A whole swag of paternosters - Idos and protoIdos. From the 2nd volume of "Leteroj de L.L. Zamenhof", ed. Gaston Waringhien, S.A.T., Paris 1948, and from "Lingvo kaj Vivo", Waringien, Stafeto, La Laguna (Canary Islands) 1954. Adjuvanto (de Beaufront, 1890s?) (quoted from Couturat's History of ALs forget the exact title, and am too lazy to see where Waringhien quotes it): Patro nua, kvu estas in el cjelo, estez honorata tua nomo; venez regno tua, estez volo tua kome in el cjelo, tale anke sur el tero; pano nua c^askaj^orna donez al nu hodje; ed pardonez al nu debi nua, kome nu pardonas al nua debanti; ed ne konduktez nu en tento, ma liberifez nu di el malbono. And from a letter by de B. to Corret, 1907-1-4 Metante avan l' okuli ed en le mani di l' personi, kvin vu volas adtirir, hoca nekontestebla dokumenti(n) pri el internacjoneco d'el Adjuvanto, vu prekse sempre venkos ilua heziti(n). Waringhien's comments: "There is often doubt on the very existence of Adjuvanto... if one compares the first document with the text of the same prayer in our Esperanto and in the reformed Esperanto of 1894 (see below), especially if, in the latter text, one keeps the primitive "nu" and "nue" (later corrected to "nos" and "nose"), one cannot avoid Cart's conclusion, that Adjuvanto was not a ready language, but only a project to reform Esp, halfway between the language of 1887 (ours) and that of 1894. To the detailed demonstration by Cart ("Lingvo Internacia", May 1908) I can add a decisive fact: the only trait, in which the above texts are distinct from the system of Esp, is the double locative preposition for state (in in) and motion (en into); well, in a letter in January 1902 to Bourlet, Beaufront already spoke of that double preposition, but quoted them in the forms: "en: state, ejs: motion towards"! In fact, if one considers the afore-quoted letter... Beaufront did not even consider the removal of circumflexes, and the points which took his fancy were the plural in -i and the sexing of personal and demonstrative pronouns. This last point (and the unfortunate imperative ending -ez) are the true limits of his contribution to the project Ido." ---- Projet inédit de L. de Beaufront, 1902. Très proche de l'Ido category:Constructed_languages